O Fantasma da Ópera
by MsBreaggats
Summary: Uma história que eu estou a escrever sobre o Fantasma da Ópera! Apenas quis fazer a Christine seguir um rumo diferente na sua vida, ver a sua felicidade com outros olhos...
1. A nova Ópera Garnier

**I**

**A NOVA ÓPERA GARNIER**

_1874_

Opera Garnier era o novo monumental e luxuoso teatro de ópera de Paris, construído sobre um enorme lago subterrâneo. Começada a sua reconstrução em 1857, terminou no presente ano, dando de presente à cidade um teatro de cara lavada, para corrigir os danos feitos no antigo teatro que ali se situara e que fechara há uns anos atrás por a sua estrutura se encontrar em muito mau estado.

A 24 de Dezembro de 1874 foi estreado com a imponente ópera "Roméo et Juliette" de Charles Gounod, com uma bilheteira completamente esgotada! Todas as pessoas da cidade estavam entusiasmadas com o novo teatro e a nova imponente peça baseada na obra de William Shakespeare, que já havia passado em várias capitais importantes de toda a Europa.

Era véspera de Natal, a noite estava linda. Suavemente, caíam flocos de neve sobre o telhado que tinha uma cúpula de vidro sobre o grande auditório das óperas.

Nunca Paris se tinha visto tão deslumbrante como naquele dia. As gentes vestiram-se a rigor como se aquele fosse o evento mais importante das suas vidas. No recinto do teatro, amontoavam-se as carruagens das pessoas mais ricas; a porta principal, com espelhos de cristal e emoldurada a ouro, reflectia tantas caras ansiosas pela sua abertura quantas estrelas existiam no céu! Era o espectáculo do ano: há mais de 17 anos que aquele imponente edifício estava a ser construído e tinha chegado a vez da cidade se perder pela sua beleza arquitectónica, as estátuas, os arcos, os magníficos pilares do Revivalismo!

Nos bastidores, todos os dançarinos e cantores estavam numa roda-viva: eram os últimos minutos antes do espectáculo. Maquilhagem para cá, indumentárias para lá, a confusão era geral e quem não tivesse um ajudante suficientemente competente dificilmente conseguia estar pronto antes das portas abrirem.

Às dez horas em ponto abriram elas. Homens, mulheres, crianças começaram a entrar no teatro, olhando em torno deslumbrados. Cada canto era mágico, possuía riqueza, beleza e musicalidade.

O auditório era simplesmente deslumbrante: no palco, mil e uma velas acesas davam um ar romântico ao cenário. Em cada camarote, dois candelabros de ouro em cada parede iluminavam o compartimento. Em cada pilar, estátuas de anjos celestiais que tocavam melodias nas suas harpas. Todo aquele lugar transpirava poder e encanto, fascinação.

A pouco e pouco, as pessoas iam enchendo os lugares vazios, as cadeiras confortáveis de estofo vermelho. No palco, estava o majestoso pano vermelho com franjas de ouro caídas até ao soalho de madeira.

Faltavam 15 minutos para o início da ópera…

– Carlotta! Carlotta! Rápido, tem de ir vestir o vestido da Julieta! – pedia, quase suplicando, a Sophie Evans, a empregada de Carlotta. Ser empregada da Diva do Opera Garnier não era tarefa fácil e ainda mais sendo Carlotta! Esta encontrava-se sentada num dos camarins a beber sumo de laranja, para poder usufruir em pleno da sua poderosa voz.

– Sophie, traz o meu vestido. Está no meu quarto! – retorquiu amargamente.

Carlotta era uma estrangeira inglesa que caíra no elenco daquele teatro de pára-quedas. Numa visita a Paris, há meio ano, conhecera os agora donos da Ópera, André e Firmin, e num momento de sorte cantara para eles uma pequena demonstração (eles já tinham ouvido falar imenso dos dotes de Carlotta). Assim ficara.

O teatro Opera Garnier era também o lar dos actores. Anexado ao edifício principal, fora construído um enorme edifício para os camarins e dormitórios de cada artista daquele teatro.

Sophie correu apressadamente em direcção às escadas. O quarto de Carlotta ficava no segundo piso. Era aí que viviam os actores mais importantes, Carlotta e Piangi, e os donos do teatro. Os outros actores secundários moravam no primeiro piso e os dançarinos no rés-do-chão.

André e Firmin estavam à entrada da porta principal do auditório, cumprimentando as pessoas que passavam. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iria chegar o novo patrocinador do teatro, o jovem visconde Raoul de Chagny e tudo tinha de estar num brinco! Não devia haver aquela confusão de pessoas que ainda havia: muita gente continuava a chegar de todos os lados.

Dez minutos mais tarde, a afluência das pessoas começou a diminuir. Agora apenas raros casais atrasados chegavam apressadamente, cumprimentavam os donos e entravam no grande auditório em busca de um último lugar vago.

Nessa altura Raoul de Chagny chegou numa luxuosa carruagem preta puxada por dois cavalos brancos. Abriu a porta e desceu lentamente.

Era um homem alto, forte e jovem, estava no topo do vigor. Usava Os seus cabelos, que chegavam aos ombros, esvoaçavam suavemente com a brisa nocturna daquele Natal. Sorriu para André e Firmin, mostrando uma fileira de dentes completamente brancos e perfeitos.

Avançou em direcção a eles de braços abertos.

– Meus senhores, esta será uma grande noite! – disse, entrando no hall do teatro. – Esta noite ficará para sempre marcada na história de Paris!

– Claro, a cidade esperou tanto tempo por este momento! – anuiu André.

– Bem, de qualquer forma, quanto tempo falta para o espectáculo começar?

– Exactamente quatro minutos, visconde. Temos de nos despachar! – respondeu Firmin – O nosso camarote é o número cinco.

Encaminharam-se para o camarote cinco. Por detrás do pano, uma centena de pessoas rezavam para que a mais importante estreia de sempre corresse bem.

Madame Giry, a mentora das dançarinas dava-lhes conselhos, Carlotta preparava a sua voz, Piangi compunha as suas roupas.

Tudo a postos no cenário, os actores puseram-se em posição. Uns segundos depois, o pano vermelho subia…


	2. O Anjo da Música

**II**

O homem da capa abandonou o camarote nº 5 mal o espectáculo acabou. Dirigiu-se até ao fundo do corredor ao virar da esquina desapareceu.

Um som abafado de palmas vinha do grande auditório, eram Carlotta e Piangi a serem aplaudidos pela sua representação, bem como todos os bailarinos e bailarinas. Minutos mais tarde, as portas dos camarotes abriram-se e os corredores da Ópera encheram-se de risos, perfumes e muitas, muitas cores nos chapéus das damas.

Era agora meia-noite e no Grande Hall estava preparado para uma ceia de Natal para a qual todos estavam convidados.

Carlotta, a senhora Giry e as bailarinas dirigiram-se aos respectivos quartos para trocarem de roupa.

Nunca os corredores do teatro tinham estado tão cheios! Era agora extremamente difícil passar pelos corredores para chegar aos dormitórios! Famílias de bailarinas que iam aos bastidores para felicitar as suas filhas, maridos orgulhosos ou esposas babadas, no caso dos bailarinos, sopranos, tenores e músicos.

Christine Daaé tinha pressa. Tinha muita pressa! Nunca mais chegava ao seu camarote para ouvir aquela voz doce como a de um anjo dizer que naquela noite dançara como ninguém. Aquele que, muito inconscientemente apelidara de "anjo da música" e que lhe cantava todas as noite lindas sonatas e ópera como Christine nunca tinha ouvido cantas! Aquela voz que não tinha corpo… Ou, se tinha, não se mostrava, talvez por medo, receio…

Christine ouvira aquela voz pela primeira vez no dia em que completara 17 anos. Foi esse também o dia em que ingressara no corpo de bailado da Ópera. Ali estava, desde os 12 anos, recebendo lições da senhora Giry, bem como muitas outras raparigas da sua idade. Estava ali a viver porque era órfã e a senhora Giry, sua professora de dança e mãe da sua melhor amiga Meg, era como uma madrasta para si.

Finalmente chegava ao corredor dos dormitórios das bailarinas. Este tinha menos gente. As bailarinas ainda não deviam ter chegado… Christine estava ali porque tentara correr o mais depressa que podia pelos corredores… Tinha pressa para ouvir a voz, o anjo, o Anjo da Música!

Sempre que Christine ensaiava os passos de dança, o Anjo cantava e Christine cantava com ele.

Christine era a sua pupila. Ensinada pelo Anjo da Música, a sua voz atingia notas impensáveis pelo mais comum dos mortais. Em breve, só precisaria que a ouvissem para concordarem veemente que deveria passar a interpretar os papéis mais importantes das óperas, tornar-se na nova Prima Donna!

Após cada actuação, Christine recebia sempre uma rosa vermelha com um laço de cetim preto. Era a sua flor preferida e o Anjo da Música sabia disso. Sabia também as suas músicas preferidas e cantava-as com fervor e paixão. Christine sentia a paixão na voz do Anjo – uma paixão sincera, verdadeira. Na voz do Anjo sentia-se o fogo e as labaredas que lhe aqueciam o coração, sentia-se uma enorme beleza intocável, solidão e tristeza porque nada é mais belo para o ser humano do que a beleza unida ao sofrimento e, para Christine, o Anjo era a coisa mais bonita que tinha acontecido na sua vida.

A que sublime anjo pertencia aquela voz? Quem seria o anjo caído? Por que mais ninguém o ouvia para além dela?

O Anjo nunca lhe respondia a essas perguntas. Dizia-lhe simplesmente "Criança curiosa! Mais empenho e menos perguntas!". E Christine empenhava-se cada vez mais.

Antes de cada espectáculo, rezava. Orava a Deus e ao seu falecido pai, Gustav Daaé. Pedia para que o espectáculo corresse bem e para que a voz do Anjo voltasse sempre. E para quietude da sua alma, o Anjo voltava.

Christine entrou finalmente no seu camarim.

Silêncio.

Escuridão.

Acendeu as velas do candelabro que estava em cima da mesa e revistou o quarto com os olhos, como se procurasse alguém. Foi acender mais velas. Em breve, toda a divisão estaria iluminada pelo pavio a arder, a chama brilhante das velas que descansavam nos candelabros.

Sentou-se no sofá. Tirou os adereços que lhe pesavam – colares, pulseiras, lenços… Descalçou-se. Tinha de se aprontar para a ceia de Natal no Grande Hall de Ópera Garnier, mas antes queria um sinal do Anjo da Música, um sinal de que ele não a esquecera, que ainda estava lá…

Dirigiu-se ao armário e olhou para os vestidos que lá estavam. Eram todos tão banais, tão ordinários… Até que encontrou no bolso de um deles, pendurada, uma rosa vermelha com um laço de cetim preto! O Anjo não a esquecera e aquele sinal só podia significar um pedido dele para vestir aquele vestido.

Era um vestido branco, comprido, tinha umas enormes mangas que terminavam numa tira de seda cor-de-rosa. Ao longo do vestido, longas tiras de um cor-de-rosa muito subtil, também. Os bolsos estavam de lado, na cintura.

Christine foi para trás do biombo para vestir o corpete e o vestido. Mal de lá saiu, pegou na rosa que estava no meio do sofá.

Uma voz subitamente ecoou pelo quarto.

- Querida Christine, foste sublime! Quem me dera poder ver de perto cada movimento teu no palco, cada movimento é mais gracioso que o anterior.

A cara de Christine encheu-se num sorriso, a sua alma saltou de alegria – estava ali o Anjo!

- Anjo, hoje dancei só para ti… – suspirou ela, olhando em volta e brincando com a rosa entre os dedos pequenos. – Quando é que poderei finalmente ver-te? Terei de esperar até morrer para te encontrar no céu?

- Christine… já falámos nisso. O Anjo nunca se mostra! Para quê tanta curiosidade se podes ouvir-me sempre que desejas?

- Anseio ver que bela criatura se esconde por detrás da voz que eu oiço. É pecado?

- É curiosidade a mais, querida Christine.

Tantas vezes que Christine tinha pedido ao Anjo para aparecer mas este negava sempre.

Será que não era digna de tal aparição? Mas se podia, ao contrário de todos os outros, ouvi-lo, por que não podia vê-lo?

Christine baixou os olhos para o soalho e sentou-se novamente. Não estava mais ninguém no quarto mas Christine não estava sozinha.

- Isso deixa-me triste… – murmurou, passando uma mão pelos lindos cabelos castanhos com mil e um caracóis. Ouviu-se um longo suspiro do Anjo.

- Christine, precisas de te preparar para a ceia de Natal. Se não fores, as pessoas vão dar pela tua falta. Quando voltares, cá estarei para te dar as boas noites. – E calou-se. Não mais falou.

Ficavam sempre um silêncio sepulcral no camarim, quando o Anjo partia. Christine estava já demasiado habituada à sua presença. Se o Anjo partisse para sempre, tudo ali se tornaria enfadonho e descuidado.

Lentamente, Christine descia as escadas do Grande Hall onde a ceia já tinha começado. Iguarias de toda a espécie estavam dispostas elegantemente sobre uma enorme mesa disposta em círculo, com uma imponente árvore de Natal no seu centro, adornada com lindos anjos de prata e ouro, flocos de neve espalhados por todo o lado e uma enorme estrela de ouro no topo.

À medida que descia, as pessoas olhavam-na de alto a baixo e murmuravam entre elas.

Coisas boas? Coisas más? O que era certo era que murmuravam ao olhar para ela e torciam o nariz.

– Que será que tanto comentam? Haverá algo de errado comigo? – pensou Christine. Trazia nas ondas dos cabelos a rosa que o Anjo da Música lhe dera. Cada prenda do Anjo era um presente de Deus e esta, como todas as outras, ficava bem segura ou acompanhava Christine para todo o lado. A bailarina era conhecida na Ópera por não deixar ninguém cuidar ou sequer tocar nas suas rosas. Eram as rosas mais lindas quem alguma vez se viram. Eram oferecidas pelo Anjo, vinham do Paraíso.

Enquanto algumas pessoas estavam a provar os petiscos, outras conversavam, sentadas ou em pé, e outras dançavam.

Olhou em volta, à procura da sua melhor amiga Meg. Descobriu-ma facilmente. Isolada de todos, conversava com um belo rapaz no fim do corredor que ligava ao pequeno auditório. Parecia entusiasmada, sorria muito e passava constantemente a mão pelos cabelos loiros.

Decidiu não a incomodar e sentou-se no sofá mais próximo. Pensava ainda no Anjo da Música e no facto de aquela criatura não querer aparecer, não se querer mostrar à sua devota pupila, à sua "criança curiosa", como tantas vezes ele a chamara, quando esta reclamava o seu desejo de o conhecer pessoalmente.

Após tantas tentativas falhadas de conhecer o Anjo, a esperança começava a dissipar-se. Mas a esperança era sempre a última coisa a morrer!

Um dia, Christine iria ver o Anjo da Música nem que fosse no céu!

As pessoas que passavam por ela olhavam-na e riam baixinho. Que haveria de tão engraçado nela?

Começou a sentir-se mal consigo própria. Deixou de querer estar ali, no meio daquelas pessoas que riam dele como se alguém troçasse de algo.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente até à sua amiga Meg e abordou-a:

– Meg!

– Olá Christine. Que se passa? Estás pálida…

– Preciso de falar contigo, Meg!

Meg despediu-se rapidamente do rapaz e correu com Christine para um lugar mais escondido, para a Capela de Opera Garnier, lugar para onde Christine ia quando queria rezar pelo seu pai.

Quando lá chegaram, Meg segurou Christine com os dois braços e perguntou seriamente:

– Que se passa, Christine?

– Meg… lá fora as pessoas olham para mim e riem, troçam de mim… Murmuram coisas e gozam comigo! Não percebo…

Meg desviou os olhos da amiga. Sabia que um dia a notícia ia espalhar-se, Christine ficaria malvista e iria sofrer com isso.

– Meg? – Christine começou a desconfiar que Meg sabia de alguma forma o motivo pelo qual aquilo se passava. – Tu sabes porque eles riem de mim?

Meg suspirou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para lhe dizer.

– Sim, Christine… – Olhou para a criança curiosa. Estava pálida e parecia nervosa. – Sei porque se riem de ti…

Os olhos de Christine suplicavam por uma explicação plausível para aquilo.

– Porque Meg?

– Bem, dizem que quando estás sozinha no teu camarim, falas, Christine, falas sozinha! Dizem que és louca, que falas sozinha! – disse Meg, com uma cara que suplicava perdão.

– Mas Meg, eu não falo sozinha! Porque dizem isso? – perguntou Christine tristemente.

– Porque te ouvem a falar no camarim, quando estás sozinha! Tens um diálogo com um ser que não existe!

– Isso é mentira! – retorquiu Christine, desta vez indignada. – Eu falo com alguém e esse alguém existe.

– E falas com quem?

– Com o Anjo da Música! Quando era pequena, quando meu pai ainda era vivo, ele costumava dizer-me que quando morresse, mandar-me-ia o Anjo da Música para me guiar, me ensinar, me acompanhar nas minhas horas solitárias…

Ele tem sido a Voz que fala comigo, ele tem sido o meu anjo da guarda, que me admira quando danço, me felicita quando triunfo no palco e me diz o que devo melhorar… Ele ensinou-me a cantar como ele… Ah! Ele é um anjo, a sua voz é celestial! É um prazer ouvi-la ao despertar de manhã, murmurando ao meu ouvido os bons-dias e tratando-me por "querida Christine", é um prazer adormecer embalada nos seus tons, no seu timbre, nas suas notas musicas, qual tenor encantado!

– Acreditas mesmo nisso, Christine? – perguntou Meg, duvidando da sanidade da amiga.

– Claro que sim! Eu oiço mesmo a sua voz a cantar para mim tal como oiço a tua… Mas mais ninguém a ouve para além de mim, ao que parece…

– Parece loucura, Christine… Acredito em ti mas, quem mais irá acreditar?

Meg agarrou as mãos pequenas e delicadas de Christine e levou-a até duas cadeiras que ali estavam. Eram duas cadeiras de madeira degradadas, prestes a partir. Mesmo assim, sentaram-se.

A expressão de Christine tornou-se mais triste.

– É tão difícil para as pessoas acreditarem nisso, Christine… Porque não voltas a ser como eras dantes, quando esse "Anjo" não cantava para ti?

– Não iria conseguir. Estou já habituada à sua presença em benefício da minha vida para agora ignorá-lo. Isso seria traí-lo! Não posso fazer isso ao Anjo que me ofereceu parte da sua voz!

– Como é que te ofereceu parte da sua voz? – perguntou Meg, confusa. Christine sorria agora. Começou a cantar uma das passagens da ópera que tinha sido representada no auditório há pouco mais de meia hora atrás.

_Pensa em mim_

_Pensa com afecto_

_Depois de termos dito adeus…_

_Recorda-me de vez em quando_

_Promete-me, _

_Peço-te que o tentarás…_

A expressão de Meg passou de intrigada a maravilhada. Christine, de facto estava a cantar com uma voz de anjo. Seria então verdade toda aquela história sobre o Anjo da Música?

Christine continuava a cantar.

_Lembra aqueles dias_

_Recorda aqueles tempos_

_Pensa nas coisas que nunca faremos_

_Mas nunca nascerá um dia _

_Em que não pense em ti_

– Christine, isso é maravilhoso! Nunca pensei que a tua voz fosse capaz de cantar assim, muito melhor que a Carlotta e a Sorelli! – elogiou Meg, passando a sua mão pela face pacífica e sorridente da amiga. Esta sorria bastante, continuando a cantar.

_Flores murcham_

_Os frutos estivais definham_

_Têm a sua época_

_Também nós a tivemos_

_Mas promete, peço-te_

_Algumas vezes_

_Pensar… em mim…_

Quando acabou de cantar murmurou:

– O Anjo disse que em breve estaria preparada para ser Prima Donna… Isso assusta-me mas ao mesmo tempo fascina-me!

– Acredito que sim, Christine e acredito que, com essa voz, um dia serás a Prima Donna!

– Mas as pessoas troçam de mim… – murmurou Christine tristemente.

Subitamente, ouviu-se o barulho de milhares de bolinhas de vidro a partirem-se sobre as suas cabeças. Tinha acontecido qualquer coisa no Grande Hall! Christine e Meg precipitaram-se para as escadas da capela, que davam para o corredor onde Meg estiveram antes com o seu amigo.

Quando chegaram ao fim das escadas, olharam para o fundo do corredor, onde se podia ver o Grande Hall.

Aí, um enorme tumulto de corpos a correr em todas as direcções. A árvore de Natal que tinha sido colocada no centro da mesa em círculo estava despida. Os seus enfeites, os anjos de prata e ouro e a estrela jaziam no chão em pedaços cortantes como lâminas ou vidros partidos.

Algumas senhoras tinham já cortes nos pés. Era um ultraje! Pouco antes de se dar o acidente, a árvore foi claramente abanada por baixo, mas como?

Meg e Christine encontraram a senhora Giry num canto do Hall, a apanhar uma carta do chão. Era uma carta lacrada com o símbolo de uma caveira. Na sua frente, o destinatário estava indicado a letras bonitas e elaboradas, como sendo para os senhores André e Firmin, os directores da Ópera.

– O que é isso, mãe? – perguntou Meg.

– Uma carta do Fantasma da Ópera, suponho… – retorquiu a senhora Giry. De facto era. Deu a carta ao senhor Firmin, que a leu, indignado, em voz alta:

_Queridos senhores Firmin e Andre,_

_Aprecio bastante a festa que hoje decorre no Grande Hall da minha Ópera mas tive de a estragar pelos seguintes motivos:_

– _O meu ordenado está sete dias atrasado. Volto a lembrar que o meu ordenado é de 20 mil francos por mês. Como detesto um mau pagador, não fique meu devedor!_

– _Estou ao corrente de uma situação que me aborrece bastante e desejo que nunca mais se repita. As pessoas de Paris vêm a este teatro para vez representações e não para troças com bailarinas como a menina Daaé, que deve ser respeitada independentemente seja do que for. As pessoas que hoje se encontram na festa sabem bem do que se trata._

_Sem outro assunto de momento,_

_O Fantasma da Ópera_

– Por mais que tente, não consigo perceber! Para quê pagar tanto a um homem – um _fantasma_ – que nunca vimos! – reclamou André jogando as mãos à cabeça.

– Provavelmente teve de arranjar esta maneira para sobreviver. – sugeriu a Senhora Giry.

– Claro! E sem duvida que é a maneira mais sensata! – ironizou André.

– Sensata ou não, foi a maneira que o Fantasma da Ópera encontrou para sobreviver e já a usa há imensos anos. Os antigos directores desta Ópera pagavam-lhe sempre o seu devido ordenado e têm correspondido aos seus pedidos. Nunca haviam desastres se o que ele pedia se concretizasse. Contudo, se os seus desejos não eram realizados, era catástrofe pela certa! – esclareceu Giry.

– É verdade! – concordou Meg.

– Ora, mas que ultraje! Quando nos tornámos nos novos directores de Ópera Garnier, não nos contaram nada sobre um tal de "fantasma"! – exclamou Firmin indignado, lendo a carta novamente. – E o que é este assunto de troçarem com Christine Daaé? Quem é essa rapariga?

Christine olhou para Meg. Como é que o fantasma sabia que as pessoas troçavam dela e porque estava a defendê-la? Deu um passo em frente e suspirou.

– Sou eu, senhor.

– Ah! A menina é que é Christine Daaé! Posso saber porque vem mencionada na carta do Fantasma da Ópera? – inquiriu Firmin.

– Eu… não sei, senhor…

– Não sabe? Isto leva-me a pensar que tem algum tipo de ligação com esta criatura!

– Mas é mentira! Eu nunca vi esse fantasma, não sei quem é! – exclamou Christine gesticulando muito. Como era possível não acreditarem?

A gente de Paris que ali estava olhava a cena com horror. Uma das bailarinas parecia estar relacionada com o Fantasma da Ópera! Que escândalo!

A senhora Giry estava a ver a sua Christine a ser alvo de chacota e marginalização pela gente que ali estava, e não estava a gostar nada.

– Meus senhores! Garanto-vos que Christine Daaé não tem qualquer espécie de ligação com o Fantasma da Ópera e mesmo que tivesse, isso não deveria ser motivo para ser alvo de zombaria! Se o Fantasma defendeu Christine, ele terá os seus próprios motivos!

André e Firmin olharam um para o outro em silêncio. Giry conseguia ter sempre a última palavra nas discussões, pelo seu carácter determinado, a voz cortante e decisiva, os grandes olhos azuis-claros ofuscantes que silenciavam a voz de quem discutia com ela, quem acalmavam os irascíveis.

– Com certeza, senhora… – murmurou André. – Então e que história é esta de troçarem da menina Daaé…?

Olhou em volta, olhou para as pessoas que supostamente tinham zombado da bailarina e perguntou a si mesmo que raio tinha ele a ver com isso. Firmin pensava o mesmo.

– Bem, isso é uma coisa que não podemos impedir. A menina Daaé vai ter de lidar com isso.

André olhou para Firmin e murmurou qualquer coisa ao seu ouvido. Depois, subiu as escadas e dirigiu-se ao seu gabinete da directoria.

Firmin ajustou ao peito a gravata vermelha com laços dourados, que trazia ao peito e disse para as pessoas que ali se encontrava que, com muita pena sua, a festa tinha terminado e podia voltar para o calor dos seus lares.

Depois, virou-se e encaminhou-se num passo miserável até ao gabinete onde André já estava.

A senhora Giry reuniu rapidamente as empregadas para limparem tudo, e encaminhou as pessoas à porta do teatro.

Meg e Christine dirigiram-se silenciosamente para os dormitórios, Christine pensando ainda no facto de ter sido mencionada e defendida pela carta do Fantasma da Ópera… Que será que o Anjo diria de tudo aquilo?

Assim que Meg entrou no seu dormitório, Christine começou a correr em direcção ao seu, para ouvir o Anjo da Música novamente…


	3. Erik, o Fantasma da Ópera

Mal entrou no dormitório, foi logo tomar banho e vestir a camisa de dormir

Mal entrou no dormitório, foi logo tomar banho e vestir a camisa de dormir. A camisa era branca e justinha ao tronco bem delineado.

As mangas eram compridas e largas. Chegava até aos pés, como um vestido de seda de cor de pérola, com uma enorme racha de lado, que chegava até meio da coxa esquerda.

O cabelo encaracolado, agora húmido, estava ainda mais comprido do que o habitual. Em breve secaria, encolheria e renasceriam aqueles lindos caracóis bem definidos que suscitavam a inveja de tantas mulheres ali na Ópera.

Os seus ouvidos tinham se apurado desde o instante em que pisara o chão do seu dormitório, não fosse o Anjo dar algum sinal da sua presença. Mas até agora nada. Nem um único som. Silêncio, para além do crepitar do lume das velas nos castiçais de prata.

Será que ele vinha mesmo? Christine começou a entoar uma canção que uma vez tinha composto a pensar nele:

_Um dia falaram-me de um anjo_

_E eu sonhei que ele vinha_

_Ao cantar posso senti-lo_

_Sei que está aqui_

_E que me chama docemente_

_Escondido algures dentro de mim_

_Anjo da Música_

_Guardião e guia_

_Concede-me a tua glória_

_Anjo da Música, não te escondas mais_

_Quem serás tu_

_Meu estranho e misterioso Anjo…_

Subitamente, ouviu uma voz que a fez levantar do sofá. Ah, que felicidade, era o Anjo!

– Criança curiosa… és tão lisonjeira que me deixas sem palavras. Calas os Anjos com a tua linda voz!

Christine corou.

– A minha voz deve-se ao mestre que acreditou em mim… ao Anjo escondido. Tu que não te mostras! Não compreendo os teus motivos.

– Já falámos nisso, querida Christine.

– Sim… De qualquer maneira, queria contar-te uma coisa estranha que me aconteceu hoje… Na ceia de Natal!

– E o que é?

– Bom… apercebi-me que as pessoas gozavam comigo e troçavam de mim e falei disso com a Meg… Alguns minutos depois houve uma catástrofe no grande hall, todas as decorações caíram da árvore de Natal e partiram-se em pedaços! Depois o Fantasma da Ópera mandou uma carta aos directores a dizer que estava _aborrecido_ _por gozarem comigo!_ – disse Christine num só fôlego. Achava estranha demais a situação para deixar passar em branco e queria, de qualquer forma, saber a opinião do Anjo em relação àquilo. – O que achas disto tudo?

Ouviu-se um longo suspiro no ar, suspenso. Depois, silêncio.

Por fim, o Anjo falou:

– Não temas o Fantasma da Ópera pois ele nunca te fará mal…

– Mas já me contaram que ele é um homem pérfido e cruel! – interrompeu Christine.

– Não! Ele não é nada disso! São as circunstâncias da sua vida desgraçada que o fazem viver como tal… escondido do mundo… odiado por um, odiado por mil! E no entanto, não faz mal a ninguém… apenas deseja beleza e esplendor.

– Como sabes isso, Anjo?

– Sei… Os Anjos sabem tudo. Eu sei tudo sobre ele como sei sobre ti Christine, e estou certo de que não o magoarias.

– Magoar o Fantasma da Ópera? Mas como? Não é ele nada mais do que um simples fantasma, uma sombra, um espectro?

– Porque não lhe perguntas isso? Ele não te fará mal; quer-te demasiado bem para que tal acontecesse…

– Anjo, eu nunca o vi! Não sei quem é! Para mim é tão desconhecido como tu!

– Mas Christine, diz-me… Prometes-me que se o vires, e estiveres com ele não o vais renegar, não o vais abandonar?

– Prometo… – disse Christine decidida. Ia conhecer o Fantasma da Ópera! – Quando é que o posso ver?

– Espera, criança curiosa… Já o vais ver! – Dito isto, a sua voz parecia ouvir-se ainda mais perto que o habitual. – Criança curiosa, já o vais conhecer, perceber porque se esconde na escuridão… Olha bem para ti no espelho, vê-lo-ás lá dentro!

Christine olhou para o espelho com mais atenção. Não para o seu reflexo, para o espelho! Qualquer coisa estava lá dentro. Ou por detrás. E era um homem! (Um homem que, à medida que Christine se aproximava, lhe estendia a mão.) Como por magia, o espelho desapareceu e agora só havia a moldura. Dentro da moldura do espelho, o homem com uma máscara branca que lhe tapava um quarto da cara estendia-lhe uma mão com uma luva preta. Tudo nele emanava sofisticação, poder e mistério. Usava um fato preto e uma grande capa negra que chegava até ao chão. O casaco aberto estrategicamente até meio, mostrava um colete castanho com rosas bordadas a dourado. No pescoço, um lenço castanho-escuro que acabava por dentro do colete.

Christine deu a mão àquele estranho que ali estava, aquele estranho que era nada mais, nada menos do que…

– És o Fantasma da Ópera? – perguntou Christine. Parecia enfeitiçada pela luz das velas no corredor que havia para lá da moldura do espelho.

O homem anuiu com a cabeça. Era o Fantasma da Ópera. Puxou-a para o corredor oculto e juntos o atravessaram. Era enorme e sombrio. Nas paredes húmidas, candelabros pendurados seguravam velas brancas já muito gastas. Algumas mesmo estavam agora a gastar o que restava do pavio.

As paredes da passagem eram feitas de pedra. De vez em quando passavam por gárgulas em relevo nas paredes. Tudo estava silencioso.

– Como conheces o Anjo da Música? Como é que me conheces a mim? Porque escreveste sobre mim na tua carta? – Christine ia perguntando ao descer a passagem. Continuava de mãos dadas com o fantasma. Este, por sua vez, não falava. Continuava e continuava a olhar para ela… Olhava deslumbrado para a sua beleza, para a sua cara surpreendida, para os olhos castanhos que não desgrudavam dele, um estranho…

Chegaram a uma enorme escadaria. Ao fundo, um cavalo branco esperava-os. Christine continuava constrangida por o Fantasma não falar. Havia tanto mistério envolto naquele homem… Porque usava ele aquela mascara, se era tão bem parecido, tão cativante?

Quando chegaram ao final da escadaria, o Fantasma pegou nela muito delicadamente. Era a primeira vez que estava frente a frente, tão próxima dele. Quase podia sentir os seus olhos verdes a lerem-lhe a mente, a penetrarem em si clandestinamente, como se tivesse medo do próprio lugar onde penetrava.

Era um homem tão comum quanto os outros, não era um fantasma.

Ele pô-la em cima do cavalo branco e juntos continuaram a viagem pelos subterrâneos até ao seu covil, ela montando o cavalo e ele a pé, segurando as rédeas.

Aqueles subterrâneos eram repugnantes! Mil e uma aranhas formavam mil e uma teias em cada canto, pó em cada castiçal, humidade nas paredes de pedra… Como podia alguém viver ali?

No entanto, Christine olhava meio estupefacto, meio maravilhado para aquele mundo debaixo da Ópera, aquele universo desconhecido feito de escuridão e silêncio que era o universo do Fantasma da Ópera. Porquê viver ali? Era contraditório. Era ao mesmo tempo estranho e fascinante. Passaram por longos corredores com pequenas gárgulas em relevo nas pedras da parede, passaram por bifurcações, desceram escadarias e escadarias, descendo cada vez mais profundamente até chegarem a um lago. Com que então era verdade a história que contavam, que Ópera Garnier tinha sido construída sobre um lago subterrâneo! Christine, que nunca acreditara completamente na história, olhava agora para a água do lado que enchia o resto do caminho – os corredores do piso mais abaixo, submersos… Uma gôndola de madeira, com uma pequena candeia na dianteira que iluminava as águas escuras e limpas que a rodeavam, estava atracada a um pedaço de arame pregado ao chão.

O fantasma fez sinal a Christine para se sentar num grande banco de pedra que ali estava, perto do lago. Christine sentou-se e o Fantasma sentou-se ao seu lado. Abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Buscava as palavras certas. No entanto, o seu espírito era feito de medo e incertezas. Abriu a boca várias vezes mas no fim acabava por nada dizer. A coragem vinha e fugia com força. Enquanto isso, Christine olhava-o exactamente com uma expressão de criança, uma criança curiosa, como alguém que tem um brinquedo novo e espera ansiosamente que ele funcione.

Olhava-o à espera de algo da parte dele. Finalmente, ganhou coragem do mais fundo do seu espírito. Não podia continuar a esconder-lhe, a omitir-lhe quem ele era. Foi então que falou…

– Querida Christine…

Não foi necessário falar mais. A expressão de Christine passou de curiosa a surpreendida. Bastou dizer aquelas palavras. Reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer parte do mundo, fosse quando fosse…

_O Fantasma da Ópera era o Anjo da Música!_

Tanto tempo à espera para conhecer o Anjo da Música, tantas vezes ele lho negara e agora ali estava, sentado ao seu lado, olhando para ela com os seus olhos verdes cheios de paixão e solidão.

– Tu és o Anjo da Música… – murmurou ela boquiaberta. – O Fantasma da Ópera é o Anjo da Música… Afinal não és um anjo a sério, nem és um fantasma… És um homem… – No seu espírito, um misto de desilusão e alegria.

– Por isso é que tinha medo de me mostrar. Tinha medo que te desinteressasses de mim… Me tomasses como um simples homem e nada mais. – Estava nervoso. Brincava com os dedos à medida que falava. – E eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu sou Erik, o Fantasma da Ópera!

A solidão de Erik, explícita no seu olhar era tão sincera e reforçava a veracidade do que ele dizia. Christine sentia-o e quase conseguia sentir o seu desejo de a abraçar. Foi então que sorriu e passou a mão pela cara de Erik – o lado esquerdo, que não estava tapado pela máscara branca que tanto mistério lhe concedia. Ao mínimo toque na sua pele áspera, Christine sentiu que já o tinha tocado antes, já o tinha conhecido antes. O seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais depressa e retirou imediatamente a mão da sua cara. Que estranha sensação seria aquela?

Erik sentiu o mesmo. Não sabia o que dizer. Nunca sabia o que dizer. Tantos anos de exílio na sua casa do lago, nos subterrâneos da Ópera, com a senhora Giry como a sua única amiga, sabia que tinha de lidar respeitosamente com uma senhora. Sobretudo com Christine.

Levantou-se e pegou na mão direita de Christine. – Continuamos? – perguntou.

Christine anuiu com a cabeça. Erik conduziu-a até à gôndola que esperava pacificamente por eles. Ajudou-a a entrar na gôndola e depois entrou ele. Pegou no remo e começaram a deslizar sobre a água por entre os canais subterrâneos.

Formas sombrias saíam das paredes, nas estátuas em relevo. Christine entoava baixinho uma canção que ela e as outras bailarinas da Ópera tinham composto sobre o Fantasma da Ópera, devido ao todo o mistério envolto na sua personagem e por ser um óptimo motivo de conversa entre os mais cautelosos – e os mais aventureiros!

_No meu sono ele cantou para mim_

_Nos meus sonhos ele veio até mim_

_Com aquela voz que chama por mim_

_Conseguirei sonhar outra vez?_

_Por agora tudo o que sei_

_É que o Fantasma da Ópera está aqui_

_Dentro de mim_

Erik sentia uma enorme alegria a invadi-lo lenta e docemente. Como uma doce intoxicação. O caminho até à casa do lago parecia agora menos escuro e sombrio.

Christine sentia que todas as coisas ao longo dos canais subterrâneos chamavam por ela. Todas as coisas gritavam o seu nome em silêncio – era o espírito do Fantasma a chorar de felicidade. O seu espírito solitário vivia em cada coisa, em cada gota de água, em cada pedra, em cada gárgula saliente.

Após muitos canais subterrâneos passados, Christine e Erik avistaram um portão de ferro. Para lá do portão estava, na outra margem, o que parecia ser uma casa improvisada. Umas escadas nas rochas iam dar a uma plataforma feita de pedra plana onde se situava um lindo órgão. Parecia ser o local onde Erik mais passava o tempo. Estava muito bem cuidado e limpo.

Ao chegarem perto do enorme portão de ferro, o Fantasma puxou uma alavanca que emergia das águas. Os portões abriram-se e a gôndola de madeira arrastou-se pelas águas até chegar à margem.

Erik saiu primeiro. Olhou em volta e suspirou: – Este é o meu mundo. Solidão, escuridão e música. Sou uma criatura da noite, a luz aqui escasseia como a água nos desertos.

Christine fitava-o fascinada, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que dizia. Mas… quanto tempo mais levaria até tirar a máscara que lhe cobria parte do rosto?

Erik aproximou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão para a ajudar a sair da gôndola. Começaram então uma viagem pelo mundo do Fantasma da Ópera


End file.
